Little Plaid Hearts
by EverlastingWhisper
Summary: "I've fallen in love with the way you love my boys. Something I thought I'd never do and without you, we'd be broken." Anna and Kristoff have been hurt before, they need each other more then they think.
1. Chapter 1

**So I will probably forget this, but I do not own any of the Frozen characters! This idea has been nagging at me so.. here it is.**

* * *

out a groan as I stared down at the newspaper that was shaking gently in my hand. A few tears escaped and I shut my eyes tightly. This was _not_ how I was going to live my life as a free woman. It seemed that every place I attempted to work at rejected me.

I tried my hand at a few places, but by week two, the boss always told me not to come back as he handed me my check. I was twenty-three and being out-worked by seventeen year olds! Maybe starting over in this little town was a mistake. There wasn't anything left for me in Weasleton, _he_ made absolutely sure of that.

I looked around the sleepy little town of Arendelle, there wasn't much here and I liked it like that. The people were nice and didn't look down at me as they saw me drive to the same places every day. I didn't have a place to sleep except for my car. When I first got here, almost two months ago, I tried looking into empty apartments and rent houses, but everything was taken and had been for quite sometimes. Newcomers didn't happen often around here.

My routine was simple. I would wake early in the morning and drive to the campgrounds from the rest station that I had been staying at. There I would shower and fix my hair. If my clothes needed to by washed, I would go to the laundry mat and sit there, spending the day doing laundry. Despite having money stashed from my life before and the few paychecks I had received while being here, I was going to run out eventually.

My luck these past two weeks had turned to absolute shit. I turned in every app I could to as many places possible, one look and they were telling me that they had already filled position, even though the 'Help Wanted' poster still sat in their window. I knew I was clumsy and sometimes a little forgetful, but they didn't give me a chance.

With a sigh, I got out of my car and headed into a little diner. When I first got here, I asked here first but they told me that it was family owned and operated. Walking inside, I headed straight to the counter and sat down. A moment later a short, stocky woman came out from the back. She looked as though she was about to say something but one look at me and she decided to not.

Instead, walking over, she locked the door and shut the blinds after switching the sign to closed. I felt bad instantly and I jumped up from the stool. "I-I'm sorry, I should of checked to see what time it was." I proclaimed and the woman chuckled. "It's alright honey. You look like you could use a piece of cake. Like chocolate?" She asked with a grin and my mouth watered. It had been so long since I had chocolate cake. I nodded my headed quickly and followed her back into the kitchen.

Grabbing two plates, she cut two pieces from the half-eaten cake and then grabbed some silver ware. Headed back to the front, she set the plates down and took a seat. "I don't think I've seen you around." She stated as I sat down next to her and I felt my cheeks grow hot. "I got here about two months ago, my name's Anna Westergard." The woman's brows knitted together at the last name.

"Which one are you shackled too?" She asked with a snort and I frowned. "The youngest; Hans. Not for too much longer though." She patted my hand gently. "It's nice to meet you, Anna. My name is Bulda Stein." I smiled to her as I dug my fork into the cake before me and took a bite. It was rather dry and it felt as though it was stuck in my throat.

"Wow that is some dry cake." I choked out after I swallowed it and she laughed. "You have some good taste buds, say, how are you at cooking and possibly baking?" Her question threw my off guard but I answered honestly. "Well, cooking and baking is something I'm good at. I come from a family of artist; I can decorate cakes as well."

I guess that was what she wanted to hear because she held out her hand and I shook it. "Welcome aboard." I was confused. "I asked here two months ago if you were hiring and the waitress said that this was strictly a family business." That caused the woman to laugh. It was addicting, her laugh, and her generosity. "It is, but there is something in you dear. I like you, and you have a pretty face. Come on, I'll show you around the kitchen and get you familiar with the menu."

I nodded and followed behind her. This could be my time to shine! I loved cooking with a passion and all the other places I had worked, everything had been frozen and fatty foods. Here though, an actual restaurant, that was totally different. I paid close attention to her as she spoke, showing me where the utensils were kept and the cleaning supplies.

When she got around to showing me the menu, I was shocked at how little the variety was. "Is.. this all of it?" I asked as my eyes scanned over it. There were limited choices for everything. I understand the town is small, but I'm sure people want something other than the three breakfast choices that were on this menu. My question made her cheeks redden and she let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, the cook I had, my daughter-in-law, she really didn't like to cook all that much." I shook my head. "There are so many choices you could have." I stated and I felt her push a notebook and pen into my hand.

"Take that with you, make up some new ideas, maybe a special for Monday-Friday, and bring it to me tomorrow. I'll look it over and we will go from there! Tomorrow will be a slow day; Sunday's most people are at church. See you in the morning. The hours are on the back of the menu." She held up a hand and then disappeared into a back office, when she came back, she held out a set of keys to me. "My daughter Elliana will be in around six-thirty. She will help you out in the morning."

I nodded as I slipped the key into my pocket and threw my arms around the woman before me. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Stein for giving me this opportunity. I needed this more than you know." I whispered to her, my voice breaking slightly. She seemed to understand there was a double meaning to my words and nodded as she hugged me back. "Call me Bulda, baby. I'll see you in the morning Anna. I'm sure you'll meet the family tomorrow; they like to come in when there isn't anyone here. It can get a bit.. rowdy with them all."

I smiled to her. "I can't wait to meet them!" That caused her to laugh but she didn't respond, just gave me a gentle push towards the door. "Goodnight baby." She called as I headed out the door. "Goodnight Bulda!" I replied as I headed outside and locked the door with the key she gave me.

Clutching the notebook and menu to my chest, I grinned. This was it, this was my do-over in life and I was _not_ going to screw this up!

The next morning I made sure to be in, notebook in hand, before Bulda and Elliana were in. I was beat, staying up the night before to make up fifteen new items for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Specials were also included and I was suddenly very nervous as too whether Bulda would like the ideas or not. I bit my bottom lip gently, a nervous tick I had, and then sighed. One way to find out.

I made my way around the kitchen, getting myself familiar with everything. I still had the menu in my hand and I ran my eyes over it so many times that I could recite it in my sleep already. I heard voices coming from the back office and the sound of a door closing and I walked over and poked my head out into the hallway to see Bulda and Elliana heading towards me. Elliana looked at me in surprise, had her mom not told her I was going to be here? Her surprised look changed into a genuine happy one. "Hello, good to meet you! If I had known mom would hire you, I wouldn't have told you that we weren't hiring." She chuckled and gave her mom a pointed look, which she was not even paying attention.

Elliana held out her hand and I took it, a smile on my lips. "I'm Elliana James, and you are?" My eyes fell on the wedding set that rested on her left hand and suddenly my own left hand felt so naked. "Anna Westergard." The surprise on her face made me wonder what people thought of them. "It's being changed back to my maiden name, Johnson soon." I quickly added. "Which one were you shackled too?" She questioned, her question echoing her mother's from the night before. I sighed before answering. "The youngest, Hans." She patted my shoulder, "I'm sorry to hear that, none of them are all that pleasant people." I laughed, she had no idea.

Elliana gave me a small smile and then headed off to get ready for her shift. "Anything I can help with?" I finally asked after standing there awkwardly for a moment. Elliana looked over at me from the register and looked around. "Sure, can you get the chairs off of the tables?" I nodded and walked over, taking the chairs down and pushing them under the tables one by one.

"Mom tell you about our huge family?" Elliana asked and I turned to look at her as I put the last chair down under the table. "No, I mean, yes kind of." I rubbed a hand over my face. "She just said it would get rowdy in here, not that your family was huge. How huge are we talking?" Elliana grinned. "You are in for a surprise! There are eight of us. All of us girls are Bulda and Cliff's biological children. The boys are all adopted." I nodded, I respected people who adopted other's children and actually took wonderful care of them.

"I'll introduce you as they come in. There are only three grandchildren though. My sister Maria and her husband, Jesse, have a daughter named Katie. Then there is my oldest brother, Kristoff, he was two twin boys, Tyler and Austin. Tyler is the quiet one; he has green eyes and Austin talks nonstop and has brown eyes. That's how we tell them apart."

I smiled and nodded. Kristoff, that was an odd name I thought to myself. Elliana looked up at the clock and began to scribble on her notepad. "Here, everyone orders the same thing every Sunday so I pretty much have it down pat." She told me as she handed me the ticket and I looked it over. "Do Tyler and Austin like any characters? Maybe Katie like any princesses?" Elliana raised a brow at my question but answered anyway without questioning. "The boys like Spider-Man and Katie loves Cinderella." I grinned, I had both of those! "Think they would like waffles in the shape of their favorite characters?"

That caused Elliana to laugh. "You are going to be their favorite after today is over with!" I was still grinning as I walked into the kitchen and hung the ticket up and the headed outside though the back to my car. I grabbed my waffle and pancake griddle and all the accessories that went with them and headed back inside. I began cooking, a cloud of uncertainty washed away as I cooked. Cooking used to be the one thing I enjoyed about married life. The greatest gift Hans ever gave me was letting me attended a whole summer of cooking classes.

People began to trickle in; it must have been family only because of the way Elliana and Bulda spoke to them. I finished up all the orders and set them up on the window, dinging the bell for Elliana to pick them up. Turning her attention towards me, she walked over and began to grab all the plates, holding six of them expertly and walking over, setting them down and then repeating the process until all the plates were set down, some at empty spots. Probably for the ones that were still to come.

I suddenly felt self-conscious and did a double take of myself. My hair was pulled into a low pony-tail and I looked down at my green plaid button up and my jeans. Nope, no food was on me and then I checked my butt. Nope, no hand prints on my butt. Slinging the towel I held in my hand over my shoulder, I emerged from the kitchen and over to the counter where Elliana was rolling silverware. "Can I help?" I asked quietly and she nodded.

"Here, line them up, then you fold these two corners in, yes, and then roll! Ta-da!" I watched her closely and smiled to myself as I finished the first silverware roll. I was working on my second one when the door jingled, signaling that someone was entering. "Can you get me some more tea please?" Elliana asked, handing me her cup and I nodded, I was closest to the machines anyway. As I rounded the corner, two little boys ran right into me and then looked up at me with rather rude expressions, which seemed to soften immediately.

I set the cup down and knelt down to get eye level with them. They must be Tyler and Austin. "Hello there! My name is Anna; you two cuties must be Austin and Tyler?" I said, pointing to the boys as I recognized them from eye color. They nodded and then Austin smiled at me. "I think you're pretty Miss Anna." I grinned, "Well thank you honey! I think you are rather handsome yourself. And you too!" I said, gently poking Tyler's nose. That caused him to blush and giggle. Laughing, I stood up and got Elliana's tea, the boys finished their mission to get to Aunt Ellie and as I turned around, I ran right into a brick wall.

Thankfully, I didn't spill any on myself or the man but I was annoyed at his presence being so close. He turned around and I realized this must be Kristoff, despite being well built, he was handsome and suddenly, I forgot my name. He smiled at me, the corners of his lips curling up and making him even more handsome then imaginable. "Hi, I'm Kristoff, I'm sure Elliana has told you about me."

I stare at him for a moment longer before shaking my head and setting her glass down. "Uh, yeah, just a little, I mean, that you had boys that was all she said." I stuttered out and he gave me a puzzled look. I closed my eyes and let out a breathy laugh. Why was I so nervous! Opening my eyes I sighed. "Sorry, yes, she told me about the boys and how to tell them apart. The rest of your life story is safe though, for now anyways. I'm Anna by the way." I held my hand out to him and he shook it.

The warmth of his large hand covering mine sent shivers down my spine and when he let go of my hand, I instantly missed his warmth. I took in the sight of him and almost laughed. He too was wearing a plaid button up except his was blue. Both of our shirts were rolled up to our elbows. He wore jeans and boots and I could see the outline of his arm muscles.

My thoughts turned naughty and I blushed, here I was, daydreaming about a man I literally just met. Taking a deep breath, I watched as he walked over to his table, boys in tow and I laughed as they exclaimed happy things about their 'awesome Spider-Man waffles'. They were certain that they were so much better than regular waffles. Kristoff smiled at them and then mouthed a 'Thank you' to me and I just smiled in return. Elliana walked up next to me, making me jump.

"Do you have the hots for my brother?" I stared at her in horror. "No." I replied quickly. "I mean, he's cute, like, _really cute_ and his boys are absolutely adorable, but I just met him. No I don't have the hots for him. Okay maybe? But I don't think so." I rambled out and during my rambling; I didn't hear the scrape of a chair and the footsteps coming up to where we were standing. A laugh came from beside me, making me jump slightly and I looked up to see Kristoff grinning down at me. "You have the hots for me?" I blinked several times before turning and covering my face. "I'm going to go die now." I replied as I headed into the kitchen. I was pretty sure I was never going to live that down.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! Continue or not? Cute Kristanna moments will be in the next chapter, if you guys want me to continue that is. R &R**

 **-EW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back! Sort of. The chapters will still take a bit to write and update, but I finally pushed out this chapter and I hope to not disappoint. Love you guys & the reviews!**

You better believe that I didn't live that comment down for quite sometime. Kristoff and the boys had began coming in regularly on Sunday's and every Wednesday after school. Kristoff took them to the park on Wednesdays but only after they came to see me. They simply couldn't wait until Sunday came around. There were just too many days between each Sunday. When I'd asked the boys how many, they responded with the exaggerated response of a hundred. Which made me laugh.

I had to admit, I enjoyed seeing the boys as much as I did their dad. Who had taken to calling me either freckles or feisty pants. Sadly, I'd received that nickname promptly two weeks after meeting when I told him if he didn't shut up, she was going to strangle him with a towel. All in all, I had finally began to grow comfortable with Bulda and her family. It was a different change of pace that I needed in my life.

On this particular Wednesday, I realized Bulda was up to something but it was too late. The boys had just come barreling into the diner and straight to their table where I was waiting for them, their food already on the table. "Anna!" They exclaimed with excitement. Behind them, Kristoff finally made his way to the table not even bothering to scold the boys for running off into the diner.

"Afternoon, freckles. How are you today?" He asked as he sat. I rolled my eyes in response.

"I'm good. And work?" I responded with interest. Kristoff owned and managed a construction company a few blocks down the street from the diner.

"Same sh-stuff, different day." He replied tiredly.

At that moment, Bulda decided to make her appearance. "Anna, why don't you go to the park with the boys today?"

I raised my brow at her in confusion, "But I still have a few more hours to go?"

She waved her hand as if to wave my words away. "Nonsense, you've worked so hard since the day I hired you. Go have some fun with the boys, I know they'd appreciate it, wouldn't you boys?" She asked, looking down at the excited faces of her grandsons.

"Yes!" The pair shouted together and I looked to Kristoff for the okay. He just nodded.

"Then it's settled! I'll see you tomorrow sugar." Bulda responded before walking off.

Then it hit me that she was setting me up. Oh boy. I looked over at Kristoff whose eyes held the same amount of fear that mine did.

"Did she just-"

"Yes." He responded before I could finish my sentence.

* * *

After the set up incident, we let the boys finished before we headed out to his truck and loaded up to go to the park. I must admit, I didn't even know where it was and I'd been here almost five months. Had it really been that long since I finally got freedom? The drive to the park was quiet and a bit awkward to say the least. The boys didn't seem to notice to which we were both pretty thankful for. The pair had taken to telling me about their day, I turned in my seat a bit, as much as my seat belt allowed me, and I looked at them in awe as they spoke. They were so young, full of life and animation when they spoke. Something I once saw in myself before _Hans_ came into my life and wrecked it.

I leaned my head against the seat, listening to the boys as they spoke and watching Kristoff. He was smiling, despite already hearing about their day, I'm sure, he was acting as though he was hearing all this for the first time all day. Such a great father, it made my heart hurt to think that someone would abandon him and these precious little ones. When we arrived at the park, Kristoff and I got out of the truck to open the doors. One boy barreled out each side of the truck and headed straight for the swings. I snuck a glance at Kristoff who was chuckling lightly as he shut the door. I did the same and then headed over to the bench to watch them swing.

It was then that the realization washed over me that I hadn't ever actually talked to Kristoff without the boys as a buffer. I was at loss of what to actually say.

Before I could say anything and suffer through awkward talk with him, the boys came over and grabbed me by the hand and lead me over to playground and I couldn't help but to laugh. They always knew when to save me, even if they didn't really know. It wasn't that I didn't like Kristoff, because I did. I mean, he was nice and the way he loved his boys was enough to let anyone fall in love with him.

Except the fact that Kristoff would scare them off with his social awkwardness.

I, on the other hand, didn't know if I could even be in a relationship again. At least for a while.

The boys had my sliding down the slide, taking turns sitting in my lap. "I bet I can fit you both on my lap! Come here." I told them with a grin as I sat at the top of the slide and held out my hand to them. Kristoff was at the bottom of the slide, it wasn't a long one so he was really like four feet away. He had his phone out and ready to take pictures.

Oh boy..

"Smile guys! You too Anna!" He exclaimed as the boys gave him their most prized grin while I on the other hand gave him a soft, yet happy smile. My hair was thrown into a messy bun with a few strands falling around my face. I was still in my work clothes and yet, here he was, taking a picture of me with the boys.

This went on for a while, me sliding down the slide with the boys and Kristoff taking pictures of us with a smile on his face. Which if I might add, looked good on him. I guess despite everything, I haven't really taken the time to study him, to see just how handsome he was. When Kristoff walked over to the swings, I told the boys I was tired and going to go swing now. They whined a little but reluctantly let me go and I headed over to him.

When I got there, he was setting his lock screen to the first picture he took of me and the boys on the slide and I couldn't help as my heart leaped out of my chest a little. "Nice picture." I commented, making him jump and fall out of the swing backwards. I covered my mouth with my hand to hide the smile and then extended my other one to him. The look he gave me look as though he wanted to be angry but simply couldn't.

When he stood up, he brushed himself off and then sat back down on the swing and I sat down next to him. "Yeah, sorry. I mean, is it okay if I use this photo? I really like how happy you three look." By now he was red as a tomato and I laughed.

"Yes, it's fine. I promise." I told him, the smile I was trying to hold back escaped and spread onto my face.

We sat in silence, mutual this time and not awkward, and watched the boys play. I really didn't know much about their mother, something I never thought was right to ask but was dying too.

"Hey Kristoff, what's the story about their mother?" I asked softly. "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want too." I quickly added.

I heard him sigh and I looked over at him. "There isn't much to tell, not really. I mean, it's the average story that seems to be so over told these days. I met her when I was eighteen. Man did I think I was in love too. We got married six months later and everything was absolutely great. This went on for a few years and when we turned twenty-one, she got a job working at a firm. I was happy for her, I'm the type of guy who wants their significant other to be happy doing what they want whether it's working or not. That's when things changed. Not only did we find out that she was pregnant, but that is when she became distant, like she was always unhappy."

By now, I was full-on frowning. I think I knew where the story led.

"After the boys were born, she was back to work within two weeks. I was the one who had to start doing my work from home and only heading to the office when I absolutely needed too. Having my own construction company has it's perks." He chuckled light at that and I finally smiled at him.

"That's when everything just changed. She began to sleep in the spare room of the house, saying that she just needed space. She never even held the boys. After they were born, I remember the nurse putting them into my arms and I never knew I was capable of loving some so tiny, so intently." I thought I was going to cry listening to him. It was beautiful.

"I tried to get her to hold them but she turned away, saying she was tired and needed her rest but even after that, she never did spend time wit them. Hold them, kiss them or even tell them she loved them. It was heartbreaking really, to see how much she simply didn't like her own children. I tried to fix our marriage, but it was far too gone by then. She told me she had been having an affair since the boys were born and that was it. I kicked her out and divorced her. She didn't even try to get custody of any sort. I haven't even saw her in almost a year and I can't say that I'm sorry for it either."

By now I was thinking about how I could curl Kristoff, Austin and Tyler into my hands and keep them there."

"So, what about you?" Kristoff asked as he looked over at me.

I opened my mouth to answer when the sky opened up and the rain poured out. Kristoff and I jumped out of the swings and headed to the boys who were already on their way to me. I grabbed Austin and headed to the truck while Kristoff grabbed Tyler. We put the boys in the back and they buckled themselves in. "Come on, we'll head on to the house and get you some dry clothes. Almost dinner time and then bedtime." He directed to the two little boys groaning in the back seat.

We drove to his house listening to the boys tell us about their park adventure. They were on a pirate ship and there was some lava, I don't know, I got a bit confused at their wild and crazy imagination but I smiled anyway. The drive was about ten minutes away. My stomach rumbled and I realized that I haven't eaten since breakfast. When he turned and headed down the drive, I fell in love. The home was large, a one floor plan, but it was beautiful. The wrap around porch was what really made me love it. The view it had was really nice too. It sat in the middle of a field, a small pond not to far down from the house and surrounded by a lake even further back. It was breathtaking.

Kristoff must of heard the small intake of breath I had because he raised a brow. "Are you okay?"

"Your house, oh my, it's so beautiful." I replied.

"I built it myself. I own all this land, the lake too."

He pulled into the garage and I was thankful because the rain and only gotten harder. We all piled out and I grabbed the boy's backpacks and followed them into the house.

It was clean, for the most part. I clenched my hands to fight the itch to clean. Everything was so simple inside, the beautiful hardwood floors to the light gray colored walls. It was absolutely beautiful. The boys headed straight to the bathroom, their bathroom I guess because Kristoff lead me to his bathroom that was located inside his bedroom. His room was the cleanest and most simple room I had seen so far. He came back holding a T-shirt and a pair of pants. "I found one of the shirts I've had since high school, it might fit you better than any of the ones I have now and the pants were my ex-wife's. If you think that it's weird to wear them you don't have too, I just don't think I have anything that will fit your tiny waist." Kristoff was so red and looking anywhere but at me.

I took them with a smile. "No, they will work perfect. Thank you." I took the clothes from him and he showed me where the towels were and then left me be.

I showered quickly and then dressed. His shirt was still a little big but not all that big, it was a simple shirt, a light gray with nothing on it except his last name and the number 32 on the back. The logo on the front was so faded that you couldn't see it. The pants were black sweats and they fit. Grabbing all my wet clothes, I walked out of the bathroom to see Kristoff standing at the stove, clad in only pajama bottoms. I took the opportunity to look at how muscular he really was. I could hear the boys in the living room and I smiled. 'Where is the washer?" I finally asked.

Kristoff jumped a little and turned to look at me and point to the spot right next to me. I opened the door and put my clothes in the washer and then my towel. Before I shut the lid, I grabbed the rest of the clothes that were from today and put them into the washer as well. No need to do two loads when it can be done in one. I put the detergent in and shut the lid, starting it and then heading out into the kitchen.

"Smells good." I complimented and Kristoff blushed again. He had a towel slung over his shoulder and his wet hair hung down almost in his eyes and I chuckled. "I can trim your hair for you, if you'd like?"

"After dinner, if you would." I nodded and then headed into the living room to see what the boys were doing. They were coloring so I sat down to see what they were coloring.

"Oh boy, that looks awesome." I told them as they colored.

"Miss Anna, do you wanna color?" Tyler asked me and my heart melted. I heard a noise from the kitchen and I looked over to see a shocked Kristoff looking at us.

 _Oh_

Tyler never talks to anyone.

"Of course baby. What can I color?" I finally answered and he climbed up in my lap, dragging his book with him. I helped him color the picture of Spider-Man until Kristoff said dinner was ready and then I got up and headed into the kitchen with Tyler holding my hand. The table was small, a table for four. I sat in the empty spot at the table on the other end of Kristoff. If you were to look in the window you might think we were a family.

I watched as I ate, how animated Kristoff became when talking to his boys. You could see just how much he loved them. When dinner was over, I helped Kristoff take the plates into the kitchen to wash. "I got this, it's the least I can do." I told him and I washed the plates and stuff off before putting them into dishwasher. I wiped the counters off and then the table. I glanced at the clock on the stove. 8:00 on the dot.

"C'mon boys, bed time. You've got school in the morning."

I could hear the protests and I laughed as I emerged from the kitchen. Tyler ran up to me and grabbed my hand, leading me to his room that he shared with his brother. I looked back at Kristoff who was following behind Austin as he ran down the hallway to Tyler and I. I stopped in the doorway and took Austin's small hand into my free one and grinned at Kristoff.

The boys climbed into their designated beds and Kristoff walked over, kissing each boy on the forehead and telling them he loved them, earning a "I love you too daddy." from the both of them. Then I walked over and did the same, a smile on my lips and how much these boys had grown to be a part of my life.

"I love you Anna." Tyler told me softly and I melted.

"I love you too, baby. Get some sleep."

"I love you too Anna!" Austin exclaimed and I laughed as I walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

"And I, love you as well baby. Sweet dreams you two."

I walked over to Kristoff as he shut the lights off and then shut the door. Following him into the living room, he sat down on the couch and I sat down next to him. When he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees I looked at him in confusion.

"Tyler doesn't talk to anyone. Hell he barely talks to me. Sometimes talks to his grandma and aunts, uncles. Then there is you." He sat up and looked at me.

"Tyler loves you, Anna. He _trusts_ you and that is a big thing to him. Please, don't come into my son's lives only to just leave. You aren't leaving anytime soon, are you?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not going anywhere. These past few weeks, I've caught myself falling in love with your boys. They are the sweetest little boys on the planet and they warm my heart so much."

Kristoff nodded. "The spare room is across from mine. Do you work tomorrow?"

I shook my head.

"Is it okay if I leave you here til I pick the boys up? Or do you want to get your car first. I don't want you to feel trapped or anything." I couldn't help but to smile.

"Yes, it's okay. As long as it's okay if I clean?"

Kristoff laughed. A real laugh.

"Deal." He couldn't contain his smile and neither could I.

"Alright, I'm headed to bed. Thank you, Kristoff. I needed today. See you in the morning."

Kristoff nodded to me. "Night, Anna."

When I fell asleep that night, I couldn't help but to wonder. What it would be like to have a family. I used to want one so bad and when Hans crushed all those dreams, I stopped wanting it. Felt as though I didn't deserve it. But with Kristoff, he was so different. So warm, caring, loving and full of light. The complete opposite of Hans.

For the first time in a very long time, I fell asleep happy and safe.


End file.
